


The Holiday Spirit

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chases, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Drinking, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Ice, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slash, Snow, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: The holiday spirit doesn’t lessen Shizuo’s hatred for Izaya.





	The Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie while I finish other things. Yay for Xmas fluff.

The holiday spirit doesn’t lessen Shizuo’s hatred for Izaya. Rather, it exacerbates it, because it ruins what should be a good time of the year, spoiling the festivities. So Shizuo chases Izaya he always does, regardless of the snow and spirit. Which is fine, fun even, until Izaya's heel comes down on a patch of black ice, and he starts to skid. Shizuo sees this, but he doesn't have time to stop or even slow before he skids right after him, and they both crash into the nearest wall. People step around them carefully in the midst of their Christmas shopping, knowing better than to stop and interfere.

Izaya is groaning, crushed beneath  Shizuo's weight. They're both still stunned, limbs tangled, heads jarred, so Shizuo may just be imagining things in the confusion, but he swears his leg brushes against something hard. He tells himself it must be Izaya's phone he can feel, or something similar, but he doesn't miss how Izaya kicks out hard to get away from him, eyes wide with panic, scrambling backwards even though he has nowhere to go.

Shizuo tells himself Izaya is just nervous of being so close to him. Which hardly makes him feel better.

He gets to his feet, scowling through the hot pain in his leg.

Izaya watches him, making no move to stand himself.

“You need help?” Shizuo mutters.

Izaya shakes his head. He is very red.

Shizuo puts this down to the cold. He gets away from the flea and tries to forget the whole thing.

-

Shizuo goes out drinking with Tom and still tries to forget all about it. Tries. There had been something weird about it all that's keeping him from letting it go. The panic in the informant's eyes. What had that been about? Maybe Shizuo's just losing it.

He goes out for a smoke, pushing through the crowds into a quieter part of the alley. The light isn't great here, even with the lanterns, and Shizuo accientally bumps into a couple embracing against the wall. He starts to mumble an apology, although they don't seem to have noticed, when his brain clicks and he sees that it is Izaya up against the wall, and that the person holding him there is a man.

Shizuo stares at them for a long time and feels something inside himself starts to crumble.

Then his face hardens and he goes back inside.

By the time he is sitting down, he is scowling.

Tom frowns, concerned.

“What is it?”

“Izaya’s here,” Shizuo spits. He's livid and he's not sure why. 

“Oh. Well, forget about him. It’s Christmas.”

Shizuo just growls something. The unpleasant sensation of shock still lingers, like the aftermath of a slap. He doesn’t know why the sight had been so unbearable. Maybe he’s lonelier than he thought, if it's that hard for him to see Izaya with someone. He wants to tell Tom what he’d seen, but he doesn’t want Tom to pick up on the significance of it, so he keeps quiet.

-

After saying goodnight to his friend, Shizuo goes back through the alley on his way home, despite the treachery of the ice and lack of light, even though he’s sure Izaya and his partner will be long gone. Sure enough, their little corner is empty. 

Shizuo growls, more annoyed than relieved. Snow starts to flake around him, the bars putting out their lights one by one as they close up. He needs to get home.

Shizuo steps out of the alley into the main street, and smacks straight into Izaya himself. The informant almost slips, when Shizuo grabs his arm and hangs on. They stare at each other for some time, Shizuo gripping Izaya's arm long after he's steadied himself.

“-Thanks,” Izaya says, after what feels like a lifetime, and only then does Shizuo let go.

Izaya rubs his arm absently. Shizuo’s grip had been rather hard. He is wrapped in a scarf the colour of his eyes. It suits him. Shizuo supposes it is about as Christmassy as he gets.

“What are you doing here?” Shizuo growls, more for appearance’s sake than anything else, as Izaya is presumably here for impromptu make-outs with an unknown man, if the scene earlier was anything to go by.

“I’m going home,” Izaya says quietly, as snowflakes melt in his hair. He looks unusually serious. “How about we postpone our fight for less icy conditions?”

He steps round Shizuo without waiting for an answer, and Shizuo feels his temper flare with frustration, and the result is the most childish response he can come up with.

“Isn’t your boyfriend walking you home?”

Rather than laughing it off – it was a pretty pathetic comment – Izaya whips back around to glare at him.

“Fuck you, Shizu-chan,” he snaps, and it is the first time Shizuo has heard him swear. The comment _was_ a low blow, even by their usual standards. “I never thought you of all people, the town outcast, would be a raging homophobe.”

“What?” Shizuo says, startled out of his temper. “I’m not a homophobe.” This is the last thing he is.

“Sure,” Izaya says, eyes still blazing. “Then how do you explain your behaviour just now? You're obviously not cool with it.”

Shizuo just stares at him, dumbfounded at his misunderstanding.

Izaya keeps glaring at him, as red as his scarf.

“Well?”

Seeing it as the only possible thing he can do, Shizuo cups the informant’s face and kisses him. The shock of it nearly makes him slip again, but Shizuo catches him and hangs on, tightening his arms around his waist.

“…oh,” Izaya says, and Shizuo kisses him harder, putting off the inevitable confrontation that’s coming.

The snow keeps falling around them, and Izaya presses closer as a breeze batters their coats. Shizuo is so wrapped up in his layers, hands protected with gloves, that he can barely feel Izaya at all, except for the gentle pressure of his weight, and the heat of his mouth, for Izaya is kissing him back now.

He doesn’t know how long they stay there, in the entrance of an out-of-way alley of closing bars, poorly lit, kissing, only he knows it’s getting darker and the winder is getting up, and Izaya is pressing into him hard enough to almost push him over, and the cold’s getting inside his clothes and making them both shake.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Shizuo blurts, and he feels Izaya nodding.

Both of them almost slip more than once on the way, have to keep catching each other, and in the end just keep hold of each other for the last few blocks.

They wordlessly head for Shizuo’s place, knowing it’s near. 

Shizuo’s apartment is warm from the heat of the building, but he turns the thermostat up even so. Izaya is in fingerless gloves, also dark red, and the exposed tips are almost blue. When he takes Izaya’s coat, he sees he is also wearing a carmine sweater. 

“Very Christmassy,” Shizuo says, giving it a little tug.

“Heh. Thanks.”

It doesn’t feel quite right to just jump on Izaya and start kissing him again, especially when he still looks half numb, so Shizuo sits him down and gets them some sake.

“This has been such a weird night,” Izaya tells him.

“Yeah?”

The informant nods.

“First him, now you.”

Shizuo’s hand twitches a little on his glass.

“No need to rub it in.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Izaya says quickly. “I just meant, it happened in the same way. It was so random.”

Shizuo makes a non-committal noise. He doesn’t really want to think about the other guy.

“So you’re not seeing him?” Shizuo asks in spite of himself, unable to help it.

“No.” Izaya lifts his eyes to Shizuo’s, and they look amused. “You know him, Shizu-chan. He’s just got his bandages off and he normally wears a hat.”

“ _Him?_ ” Shizuo says contemptuously. He doesn't think much of Izaya's taste.

Izaya laughs again.

“I know. It was weird. I thought he was drunk and mistook me for a girl.”

“ _Was_ he drunk?”

Izaya flinches slightly.

“No.”

“…I didn’t mean it like that.”

Shizuo tops up Izaya’s glass by way of apology. He notices the informant's fingertips have returned to a normal colour.

“How did it happen?” Shizuo asks, unable to drop it, and it still doesn’t feel appropriate to climb onto Izaya's lap and start kissing him again.

Izaya shrugs, not looking at him.

“He just did what you did.”

“Just out of nowhere?”

“We were talking for a bit first. He’s OK. But he wanted to go further and, well, I barely know him.” Faint traces of a smirk appear on his face. “He doesn’t take rejection very well.”

“Yeah. I bet.”

“It’s just so weird,” he says again. “It’s never happened to me before, and now it’s happened twice in one night.”

“Oh, bullshit,” Shizuo says, forgetting that he’s trying to be polite, and Izaya blinks at him in surprise. “You expect me to believe no-one’s ever made a pass at you before? With your looks?”

Izaya stares at him, his glass held forgotten at a dangerous angle in his hand. Then he laughs self-consciously and looks away.

“People are sort of afraid of me,” he says. He leans over and tops up Shizuo’s glass, holding his gaze. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”

His sleeve rolls back as he moves, and Shizuo sees faint discolouring on his arm.

“I hurt you.”

Izaya’s eyes follow his.

“It’s all right,” he says. “Would have hurt more if you let me fall.”

They continue to drink in silence. After a moment, Izaya puts down his glass and licks his lips. Shizuo follows the movement of his tongue.

“Let’s remind ourselves why we’re here.”

-

They lie there looking at each other when they're done. Shizuo’s arm is around Izaya, and Izaya is clasping this arm with his bruised one, as if to hold it in place. His eyes keep drooping, and he keeps stretching them open again.

“Sleep if you’re tired," Shizuo tells him.

“Aren’t _you_ tired?”

“Yeah.”

He keeps looking at Izaya though, not ready for sleep just yet.

Izaya looks at him a little longer before giving up, shifting forward until he’s cuddled into Shizuo’s throat. After a moment his breathing evens out, and he is asleep.

Now Shizuo can no longer see him, his own eyes droop, and he too slips into sleep.


End file.
